Tales Of Another Broken Home
by jeniferxdawn
Summary: A One Shot DanaLogan. Dana's past soon comes back to nip her in the backside after someone looses control. The only person who she can tell ends up to be her worst enemy...Logan. But will she discover something tonight that will chage her views on him?


**Authors Note:** Hello to all my adoring fans out there. Welcome to my first one shot and my first Dana/Logan fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review on your way out. I live for reviews and I have a very open mind tonight. I can't think of any thing else to say, wow… that's a first. Anyways… **REVIEW!**

**WARNIGNS:** Child abused bya parent. Don't read if you don't like it. It's not my fault if you don't read the warnings! Losers…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I suppose the plot can be mine, and the awesome nurses… but most of it belongs to the creators of Zoey 101. I won't claim it as my own. The title is also a title of a Green Day song off of their American Idiot cd. See yas. I think this is all…

**Tales Of Another Broken Home**

A One Shot by ZephrWiltshire

As my head hit the cold, damp floor darkness started to cloud my vision. I could hear his breathing above me. It was heavy and seemed distant as the darkness that hung over me grew closer. Soon the man was leaning over me, he was so close that I could feel his breath on my face and smell the beer that laced it.

'Just one, sweetie, it won't make a difference don't worry about it.' He told me just a few short hours ago. Well now its too many beers to count later and he's leaning over me, contemplating his final blow. He knows that I'm close to the darkness which keeps coming closer and closer.

He withdraws from his position over me into a standing position. Soon I feel a splitting pain in my stomach where his steel toed boot had just made contact. I make one last cry out as the darkness engulfs me and I'm gone.

When I was finally released by the darkness I found myself in the hospital with _him_ sitting next to me. He looked sad and lost. This is what he usually looks like after these episodes of insanity. He apologises and we go on pretending that everything's okay and that it never happened. But how could I cover this one up. Usually he targets my torso and legs, those are easy enough to hide from prying eyes, but this time he took it too far, he went after my face. My beautiful face! Oh no, he noticed that I'm awake.

"Finally!" He sighed with what seemed like relief. I don't buy it. "How do you feel?"

"I can't move." I replied with a death glare.

"Well at least you're awake. You've been out for three days."

"What? Three days? No! I'm supposed to be at school right now, I was only visiting for the weekend." I said as I started freaking out inside my head. What are people goin' to think about me now. 'Poor little Dana, gets beat up by her drunk of a father.' God, why is this happening to me? Me of all people. I can't use that whole I fell down the stairs routine this time.

"Don't worry about that, honey." My dad said in a mock sympathetic voice. "The school officials have been informed that you were in an accident and that you're in the hospital. The students were only informed that you were in the hospital."

"So how do we explain this one…?" I asked mostly to myself. I don't care what that overgrown bat thinks about my life. Before either of us could come up with a plan I was once again attacked by the darkness and I fell into silence.

Later that night I awoke to the sounds of nurses whispering around my bed, I looked over to be sure that my dad had left before I continued eavesdropping on what the nurses were saying.

"Really, prison? Why?" The first nurse asked.

"Because _he_ did this to her." She explained as she motioned towards me. My heart caught in my throat my dad went to prison because of me, wait a minuet! I never pressed charges which means that he couldn't go to prison for this… could he? I sat up in bed quickly and looked over at the nurses who were startled by my sudden movement, I really regret moving so fast now though. Ow, it hurts all over…

"Why is my dad in jail?" I asked shakily. "I didn't press charges."

"You've been in and out of here for years, and a new law gives the hospital the right to press charges on repeat cases." The second nurse explained sympathetically. (A/N: I made this part up so I don't know if a law like this exists, probably not…)

"Oh…" Was the only word I could get out. Sure I was upset that my dad was going to prison for the way he had been treating me over the years but I was also overjoyed, which made me feel extremely guilty. I shouldn't be glad that I caused my dad to go to prison. This will really make him made after he gets out. I cringed at the thought. My dad was my only family really. My mom died in some freak accident at the restaurant she worked at when I was four years old. That's when it all started going down hill with my dad. Suddenly the first nurse started talking again.

"Go back to sleep now. You'll be released in the morning and a ride has been arranged for you to go back to Pacific Coast Academy." She explained with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks." I said as I rolled over and got lost in thought.

What would I tell my friends this time? The whole falling down the stairs and walking into a wall thing won't work this time round. What will Logan think when he finds out what's been happening to me over all these years. I'm seventeen years old; I should be able to defend myself. But when it comes to my father I just can't bring myself to move at all really. I just freeze up with fear, I know all to well the pain that he can cause, which should be reason enough to just pack up and leave. That's the only reason why I like PCA; I'm away from him most of the year except for long weekends and holidays. It all works out for me.

My main concern is what to tell every one. The staff think I was in an accident of some sort. I can't lie any more. I need to tell some one. One person who I can trust with all of my secrets, some one not as slow as Nicole or as spastic as Chase, it seems the only person I could talk to is…

My thoughts were cut short because I drifted off into a calm sleep. Calmer than any I'd had in years.

-

I looked out the car window as we parked just outside of PCA; I missed the building and the ocean. Slowly I opened the car door and gingerly stepped out of the car. I still hurt everywhere and the pain was only enhanced when I started moving. After what seemed like forever I was able to talk some random eighth grader into carrying my bags for two bucks and we headed off towards butler hall. With each step I seemed to be getting further and further away from the building. I am defiantly dreading trying to explain what happened to me. I haven't even thought of an excuse better than I was mugged. I'm just going to go with the truth… in time, when I'm ready and who I'm ready to tell it to.

Finally we entered the hall where room 101 was located and I watched as the boy, Gavin I think his name was, put my bags down and waited patiently for me to hand him a two dollar bill. After he left I reached into my pocket and grabbed my key, I put it in the lock and turned it as slowly as I could. Even though this is the safest place for me to be I just don't feel like facing it right now.

As I looked into the room I saw a huge hand painted banner that had the words 'Welcome Back Dana' written on it and all my friends were seated around the room.

"Hi!" Nicole squealed as she ran over and hugged me tightly. I let out a small scream of pain which caused ever one to look at me with concern. I smiled shyly for a second before I remembered to put my shield back up.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked as he came over to examine the bruises.

"Does it look like it, Reese? I hurt all over." I said as I glared at him. "Can some one please help me with my bags?" I asked looking around the room. After about a second the guys were in the hall grabbing my bags. Seriously there weren't that many, just my purse, suitcase and a bag full of clean laundry.

After the bags were placed beside my bed and I was carefully positioned on the bed there was a long awkward silence that chilled me to the bone. It was soon relieved when Quinn ran into the room with her latest Quinn-vention, something like some sort of thing to help you breathe under water without scuba gear or an oxygen tank or something. I didn't really pay attention. I just wanted every one to leave and I know exactly how to do it.

Slowly and casually I leaned up against my pillow and slowly and unnoticeably I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. It took less than three minuets for Zoey to realize that I was out cold and every one left the room, heading to Sushi Rox. I waited five minuets before I dared to move. When time was up I sat up and limped my way over to my door, which I opened slowly and looked to see if any one was hanging around. The coast was clear so I walked down the hall and out the door in the direction of my favourite place in the world, the beach.

Just as I sat down on the warm sand I felt his presence.

"I don't need this right now, Logan." I said, not bothering to look at him.

"What? A friend to talk to? I would've thought this is what you need most at a time like this." He said as he sat down next to me.

"What do I have to talk about?" I asked. After a few moments of silence I thought that I had won but then he grabbed my arm, causing me to flinch. He slowly and gently rolled up my sleeve to my horror.

"Just as I suspected. Who did this to you?" He asked grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I was in an accident." I lied. I couldn't tell any one the truth just yet. Some guy finding some marks on my arm isn't going to make me render all my secrets helpless. But he has such nice eyes though… I thought to myself. I quickly looked down not bearing to look into his eyes any longer. Suddenly I was mad. Mad at Logan for trying to pry into my life. He doesn't even like me.

"What's it to you?" I shouted as I stood up, glaring down at him. "You don't even like me, why do you care if I was in an accident or what ever. You just annoy me Logan, you're all over the place. One second you're all I hate you, then you're all lets make out, then you're nice and caring at it confuses the hell out of me." I yelled tears streaming down my face. By this time Logan was standing and just staring at me. He looked so damn calm. How could he remain so calm when I was angry with him? "What are laughing at?"

"You, you're like, chemically imbalanced. You're all over the place and I find it amusing." He said. God I he was making me mad. Suddenly I couldn't stand it any more I turned to walk away but quickly turned back to face him. I looked at him for a second taking him all in. His green eyes, his long wavy golden hair blowing in the wind, he looked so peaceful. And then I raised my hand and slapped him across the face then turned and quickly ran towards the campus.

I didn't make it far though. In my distress I had forgotten that Logan was athletic and could easily catch up to me in no time flat. I had barely made it into the grass by the time he caught up to my. He reached out and grabbed my wrist and I let out a small scream as he clenched it. I turned to see him looking worriedly down at me. I tried to pull my arm away from him but it was too late, he had already rolled up my sleeve to see more bruises.

"These from the accident?" He asked, never looking up from the bruises on my arm. I knew I had been caught. But I continued to lie any ways, maybe Logan is gullible I thought.

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth while staring frightened at my bruises.

"You know you're not so good at lying, Dana." He stated as he gently stroked my bruises. He was genuinely worried about me, why?

"Why do you care?" I spat at him. Why am I always so harsh to everyone in my life? I'm always yelling at them. What is wrong with me?

"Listen, Dana. I know it must be difficult for you to trust people but you can trust me. I swear." He explained. For the first time in all the years that I had known Logan he was showing a different side of himself. One I'd never seen before. He was being kind to me; he was genuinely concerned about what's going on in my life.

"Logan don't…" I said as I accidentally allowed a tear to trickle down my cheek. I was shocked by what happened next. Logan reached up and whipped the tear away from my face. All I could do was just stare at him, I want to tell him so badly but I can't. I've never told any one. How am I supposed to suddenly trust Logan, I mean, its Logan. I quickly pulled away from his lingering hand.

"Logan, why should I suddenly start trusting you now. Why should I? You've never been there for me all the other times so why are you here for me now? What makes this time different for you? Why should I trust my secrets with you?" I asked, the look of hurt getting more and more intense on his wonderfully tanned face… no, not wonderful… crap.

"Because… because I love you Dana." He responded looking back down towards the ground.

"Really…" I asked sitting back on the ground where I was joined by a rather embarrassed Logan who still never lifted his eyes from the grass. Slowly I leaned in closer and kissed him softly on the lips. This got his attention. He looked over at me completely confused.

"Where should I start?" I asked him as I slipped off my jacket revealing more bruises.

"Start with now, then skip to the beginning, that sounds best." He said as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

I told him about how my father was shipped off to prison, I told him about the latest fight and I actually laughed at the reason that he hit me. The same reason he always used when he did this to me, the fact that I belong to him. I am his, he can do what he pleases to me, and I am his distraction. Like an object or a toy. I'm just lucky that he didn't take it any further than just the hitting.

I then went on to tell Logan about the other times that this had happened. It wasn't all the time that he did this, just when he got drunk enough to act like an idiot. He also never did this until after my mother died. I think that her death hit him harder than any one else it probably jiggled his brain. I was amazed by the way Logan sat beside me listening to by terrible autobiography, he even comforted me when the memories got too strong for me. He is unbelievable. Talk about split personalities.

I finished just as the stars started popping up in the sky above us. We just sat there for a little bit while Logan absorbed every thing that I had just told him and while I calmed down a little bit. Soon curfew had been passed and we headed back to the girls dorm.

At the doorway of room 101 Logan leaned down and kissed me tenderly yet passionately the kiss grew with passion by the second until neither of us could take it any longer.

"I love you Logan Reese." I whispered in his ear before opening the door to my dorm and leaving Logan standing dumbfounded in the hall way.

**The End**

Please REVIEW people!

This is a 'One Shot' meaning it is now over. 

No more chapters to come.

Sorry.


End file.
